<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>signals by Tarredion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429164">signals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarredion/pseuds/Tarredion'>Tarredion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fluff for those days <3 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But mostly fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Food, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarredion/pseuds/Tarredion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>excerpts of dan and phil's texts throughout the years</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fluff for those days <3 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>signals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you to best buds <a href="https://peggyschuylerbasically.tumblr.com">dayday</a> and <a href="https://natigail.tumblr.com">nina</a> for betaing &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>12/11/18</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>dips₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i want me dips mate₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₃</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₃You’re calling dibs on them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you don’t really want allll my dips..₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₆</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dip stealer₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₀😆</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₀Come get them dips then</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>23/04/15</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₉We’re out of milk, too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>more of the almond?₁₅</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₅</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₅</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₉yeee</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₅</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>look who met me at the store₁₅</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₅</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₄aww</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₅</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₄cute</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₅</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₆woof at it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.. you ruined the ctnes₁₅</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₅</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₅</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₈i’m cute</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₅</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₅</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₃</span>
</p><p>
  <span>okay almost bacc₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₉👍👌</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wednesday</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>phil₁₅</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>are you alive ₁₅</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₃</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₁no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>how are you texting₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₃</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₄ghost</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👻📱₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>spooky₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₂I’ll haunt you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₄👻😱🔦🔪</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₆👽🥵💦🍑💉</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ew stop₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₆</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₇for what</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₀🍕🍕🍹?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>we already ate..₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₁</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₁:(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dummy₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>😘₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₉</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₅🤩</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>16/02/13</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₁</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₃can i come over</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₁</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₄to your room</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you live here bud₁₁</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₉</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₁</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₁;)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;3₁₁</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₁</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>09/07/20</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₈📖✏️💻🤔❓</span>
</p><p>
  <span>😞😞₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>blergh₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₁</span>
</p><p>
  <span>save me₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₁</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₆dominos? 🍕</span>
</p><p>
  <span>p l e a s e₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₈order complet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>02/10/17</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₅</span>
  <b>*deleted image*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>wtf₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>aren’t you in a meeting₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>..₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>not that I’m complaining₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁</span>
  <span>₃:₅₁I snuck out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what would Martyn say₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ur sending me 🍆 instead of working₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₃</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₄Don’t even !!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hahaha₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₄</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₅Way to kill 🔪 the mood, Dan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>didn’t₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wanking rn₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₁And carrying our conversation?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₁Impressive</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and what about it₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ur hot₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₂</span>
</p><p>
  <b>*deleted video*₁₄</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <b>₀₅</b>
</p><p>
  <span>here₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₅</span>
</p><p>
  <span>just don’t open it on the tube₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₆</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₉Expose</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₀Wouldn’t dream of it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>came (that’s so weird why do we say that)₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₄</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₅same (idk)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₈uh oh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₉</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₉he’s calling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₀I should go back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>clean hands and zip up those pants lester₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₃</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₃lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>don’t even know how you fit it in them🥵₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₄</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₆shush </span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₆am actually around people now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will be here when you get home₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₉</span>
</p><p>
  <span>🍷🍕and me₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₄sexy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>don’t jinx it bub₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₆</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...okay yeah i guess it’s inevitable₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₉</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₉;)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>;)₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₉</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>28/12/09</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>hi :3₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₇rawr :p</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₈what you doing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hmm₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>phil?₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>should i b honest₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₉why wouldn’t u? hehe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;3 rhetorical₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>srry₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>just..₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₁</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wishing u here₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>looking at our db pics :(₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₃</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₄&lt;333</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;.&lt;₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₄</span>
</p><p>
  <span>aaaa₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₅</span>
</p><p>
  <span>im so embrrasing₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₅</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₅ur not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₇prmise</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₈ur dan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₈*my dan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₈now i’m embarrasing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ur amazingphil₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>by definition you are amazing₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₉</span>
</p><p>
  <span>u could neva be embarrasing₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₉</span>
</p><p>
  <span>..₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i want a cuddle₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₀warm me up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₁kissies :*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>now i miss you moore :((₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₁</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;3333₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₁</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₂&lt;33333</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wait wat were u sayin about₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>warm₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₃</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₃warm? ur warm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₅smell like a crackling fire </span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₆i don’t just mean the deo u use though that’s nice too (may have borrowed some swwy)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₆like, ur litrally radiating heat :]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(dw u gave me a shirt it’s fair game bb &lt;3)₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₆</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₇your presence is just warm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₈and i could just be glued to you all day, especially on a colder night</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₉actually</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₉any time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₉when i almost fell asleep on ur chest last time when we watched that movie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₀that’s why</span>
</p><p>
  <span>o h₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₁</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₁its comforting &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₁draws me into your skin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>w e i rd₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₁</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but also₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>noticed &lt;333₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₃</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ur so tactile₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₃</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₃:3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₅when you smile, that brings it out even more</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₆its like u shine through and your cheeks also glow with warm and theyre so bright and pink</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₆squishy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;.&lt;₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₆</span>
</p><p>
  <span>phiiiilll₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₈it’s truuuee</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₈got a lil rosy patch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₉it deserves all the kisses</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₀you deserve all the kisses</span>
</p><p>
  <span>no u₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₁</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but i guess u give the best ones₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>make me melt₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₂&lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;3₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>call me pls₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₃</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10/10/16</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>hey₁₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₀oh!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₁looks nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₅should keep it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>thought so too₁₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₉</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₀😊</span>
</p><p>
  <span>insta worthy₁₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>?₁₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₄positive</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>06/04/10</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₀goood morning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;3₁₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₆</span>
</p><p>
  <span>why u awake so early₁₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₆</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₉mum wanted me to go shopping</span>
</p><p>
  <span>aw lol₁₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₀:(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>why the frowny face₁₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₁</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₂i was bored</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₂shopping’s no fun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you had a jolly good time when u went shopping with me₁₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₆</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lester₁₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₆</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what makes me so different from other people hm₁₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₆</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₇&lt;333 you dont count, that’s what</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh? XD₁₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₇but only because you count so so so much</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₈u make everything fun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;333₁₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>im lucky 2 have u₁₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ly₁₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₉</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₀ly2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₀&lt;3333</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₀skype ltrs?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>count me in₁₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₂boop</span>
</p><p>
  <span>troop₁₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>20/12/19</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>dyk₀₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the blue whale can weigh 200 tonnes₀₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₀whaleussy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh god₀₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₂thicc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i should ban that word from your phone₀₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₃</span>
</p><p>
  <span>or better yet auto change it to something different₀₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₃</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₆then i’ll just say it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₇every day</span>
</p><p>
  <span>zzz₀₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₁</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>17/02/18</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>did you really just censor…₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₅</span>
</p><p>
  <span>with a massive emoji sticker₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₆</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₀elaborate</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₁</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you did₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₅</span>
</p><p>
  <span>its super obvious₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₇yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₅₈ok</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and you couldn’t just take the ring off? to take a stupid picture for twitter?₁₇</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₇</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₄dan..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>22/07/14</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₇The cab is here now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₇You coming down?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yup yup₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₉</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aled just caught me in the stairs that’s all₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₀haha nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₀I guess he found out about next week</span>
</p><p>
  <span>asked me about it₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>do you have your keys₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₂Do you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>..im guessing that’s a no₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₂DAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₂I told you I was leaving my wallet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₂And you’re telling me we’re gonna be locked out??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₂On a sunday of all days, when we can’t get spares</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₃This is bad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I lied₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₃</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have them₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₃</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₃…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₄I hate you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₄</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₄I don’t</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₄Get down here so we can go home</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₄I’ll kiss you silly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>16/08/12</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>come cuddle meee₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:(₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₁mm </span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₁&lt;3 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₁i’ll be back in 30 minutes </span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₁you can wait, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:((₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but imiss you₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you give best hugs₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>best n only bf evr₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₃</span>
</p><p>
  <span>only wann ug you₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₃</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₄hey</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₄i know you’re sniffling, but if you can get out of bed, do a quick thing for me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>amything₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₇heat the pizza that’s in the freezer and pick a dvd</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₈then we can cuddle as soon as i get back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₈okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;3333₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₉</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tank you₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i will₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₁always</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₆</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₁and, you deserve a break, babe</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Today</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₀if you hear the doorbell, I’m getting it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lmao what₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>phil wtf is going on₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>doorbell??₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>8am??₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you better not have invited guests over during a fucking pandemic₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₂Honey it’s the postman</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i haven’t ordered anything₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>..have you₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₃Yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and here i was, thinking my husband left me naked and alone in our big cold bed bcs he was gonna make us breakfast..₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₅</span>
</p><p>
  <span>how unromantic₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₅</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₆😇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₇I have a surprise</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what’s this surprise babe 👀₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₇hmm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₈well</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₈I bought you a new skirt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>o h₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so the other one DID shrink in the wash₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₉</span>
</p><p>
  <span>after a certain someone put it in the machine₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>against better judgement₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>is this your way of outing yourself as a criminal₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₁maybee</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₁You’ll like this one too though, pleated</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₁maybe it’s .. slightly see-through</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₂Rock it (it’ll be hot)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>thanks bub (i won't contact legal)₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₃</span>
</p><p>
  <span>💋₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₃</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₄😘</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₄wanna fuck?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jesus₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₅</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but yee₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₅</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i’ll return the morning succ₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₆</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₆the succ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₆cheeky</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₇(as long as you’re sucking me not jesus)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>get ur sexy ass up here rn (it’s definitely sxier than jesus)₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(sxier than ever1 evr actually₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(also we’re married spork, im not sucking jesus ever)₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₉</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₀😂😂😘</span>
</p><p>
  <span>we can make it quick₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₁</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₂i thought u said u were too worked up for ‘just another quickie’?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yes but we have things to do l8rsss₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₃</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and u need coffee₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₃</span>
</p><p>
  <span>silly Philly₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₄</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₄what if Philly makes that breakfast?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>..₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₄</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the boxes won’t mind waiting₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₅</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i suppose₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₅</span>
</p><p>
  <span>c’mere₀₈</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₅</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>17/11/15</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₁</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₁</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₇thank you &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>posting it now₁₁</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>or later?₁₁</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₁</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₇later</span>
</p><p>
  <span>good₁₁</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>if you close ur laptop in 2min i might come make out w u₁₁</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>or we can play mk until the others come bacc it doesn’t matter₁₁:₃₈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₁</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₉making out and mario kart??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₁</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₉sign me up bosun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hahahaha₁₁</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₉</span>
</p><p>
  <span>love you too 🙄₁₁</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₉</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₁</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₉😘 im an angel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₁</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₀ly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₁</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₀say it back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ok ok.. ily lol ofc₁₁</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₁</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₁😊</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₁</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₃ok now get over here i really do want to race, too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>27/01/12</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₇can i post it :3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₇on twitter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>phiiiillll₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;.&lt;₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yes you can :3₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₈XD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₈ur so cuteeee</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₉everyone else will think so too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>with a salad strainer on my head??₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₉</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wack₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₉</span>
</p><p>
  <span>only a crazy person would do that₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₉</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₀don’t insult my bf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₀he’s beautiful and amazing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>no that’s youu₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₀cute</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₃</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₀together</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>12/03/17</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>kaths the best₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seriously₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₈Am i allowed to tell her you said that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>why haven’t you₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₉</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₉Gosh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>scared ill take ur place as nr 1 lester child?₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₀Already have, haven’t you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₁She was sold when i brought you over the first time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₁Cute and charming 😻</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ew never use that emoji again₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dont need people thinking we’re furries₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₃</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but thank u₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₃</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₄😻 😻 😻</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₄We already are</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₅Who’d you be showing our texts to anyways?? dannyboy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>no comment₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₅</span>
</p><p>
  <span> would make a video on it tho₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₅</span>
</p><p>
  <span>maybe₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₆</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sometime₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₆</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₄</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₆Oh yeah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>08/06/14</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>want you so bad₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₈dan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₈dan the break is in ten minutes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so what₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₈i can hear you … breathing over there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>can’t wait btw₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>if that’s what you mean by break₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₁</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₂₁just keep it in your pants for two seconds</span>
</p><p>
  <span>d₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>da₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nope can’t say it if cannt speak it₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₁₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₃₃shut up and kiss me then</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>03/05/11</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₃sorry i can’t call</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₃five minutes out maybe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:(₀₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₃</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₃three minutes definitely</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₃i promise</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₄are you okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:/₀₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₄</span>
</p><p>
  <span>feel like shit₀₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₅</span>
</p><p>
  <span>failure₀₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₅</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₅breakdown?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₅i’ll call you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₆30 sec</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₆breathe please</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₉</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₁₆if not for you, for me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>15/12/12</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₅monty mole is the best</span>
</p><p>
  <span>noooo₀₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₅</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you’re not allowed to say that x.x₀₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₆</span>
</p><p>
  <span>evry1 knows rosalina is the best₀₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₆</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₆this is mole slander</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₆blasphemy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>how rude of me₀₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₆</span>
</p><p>
  <span>king₀₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₆</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i’ll bow down for your moley superiority₀₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₆</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jk₀₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₆</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₇fight me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₇anti-moley</span>
</p><p>
  <span>roley poley₀₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bro₀₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₇don’t bro me i’m a mole</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₀₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₇:P</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ooo philip₀₀</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₀₈</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>30/09/19</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₃?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>where did you put the remote₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₃</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₃what remote</span>
</p><p>
  <span>phil₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₃</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₄pretty sure we dont have a remote</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you could’ve said anything₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₄</span>
</p><p>
  <span>??₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₄</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i know that you know we have one₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₄</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i also happen to know you were using it₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₄</span>
</p><p>
  <span>only an hour ago₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₄</span>
</p><p>
  <span>where did it go₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₄</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₅hmm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₅still don’t know </span>
</p><p>
  <span>phil please₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₅</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:( thought you wanted to watch layter₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₅</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₆okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₆its somewhere in the bedroom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₆can’t remember if bookshelf or</span>
</p><p>
  <span>thank you bub₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₆</span>
</p><p>
  <span>your thing of losing things ..₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₆</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₆just dont look in the second drawer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>why not₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₇well the remote is definintely not in there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₇and its a surprise</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cryptic₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>💍👀?₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₈mister you’ve already been proposed to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hmmm₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>₂₂</span>
  <span>:</span>
  <span>₄₈beep boop</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading !!</p><p>reblog <a href="https://tarredion.tumblr.com/post/638936683002396672/signals">here</a> if you want</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>